


No Dogs Allowed

by YoungMalfunctionArts



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderless, cute fluff, just our favorite lesbian dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMalfunctionArts/pseuds/YoungMalfunctionArts
Summary: Just some cute fluff to help destroy my writer's block.
Relationships: Sabina Wilson/Reader, Sabina Wilson/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	No Dogs Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the prompt goes to a-cure-for-writers-block.tumblr.com

A hand brushed over my hip, softly gripping the flesh as my girlfriend pulled me closer. "Excuse you. Don't touch me. You lost that privilege when you let him into our bed."  
"C'mon. I said I was sorry. And washed the sheets. I made him take a bath, too."  
"No. No, sir. I told you weeks ago. No dogs on the bed. Especially right after he goes outside in the rain."  
"Aw, c'mon. Look at his sweet face and tell me he's not allowed." I sigh and open my eyes to look at Sergei who had curled up next to the bed.  
"Maybe next time."  
"Did you hear that, Sergei?" At the sound of his name, he jumped and looked around. "You can sleep on the bed!"  
He jumped up next to me, curling up and pounding his giant tail on the bed in happiness. "Sabina, that's not what I said."  
She snuggled her face into the back of my neck and pretended to sleep while I huffed. I think about arguing again, but stop short. My beautiful, intelligent dumbass girlfriend was curled around me from behind and our huge pitbull was curled up in front of me, both softly breathing.

I guess this isn't so bad.


End file.
